Angel's Confessions
by Mekiah Evaehell
Summary: My collection of one shot fics...some angsty...other's romance...some killing...some incest...you know stuff.
1. Volume I

A/N: Yay! A new fic from me! Too bad I can't release meh other fic due to so problems with the people that I might…never mind. Oh yeah, this is my compilation of Short Fics…One Shots as well…maybe a Two Shot every now and then…Oh well

* * *

Disclaimer: Gravity Corporation, hence forth shall be referred as "Gravity" holds all rights and property of Ragnarok Online, hence forth shall be named "RO". The Writer holds no rights whatsoever of Gravity and RO. The Writer also does not haveany right to claim any other property that is not his.(In short terms, I don't own it. ok)

* * *

The Story behind Everything

Volume 1

A compilation of short Fics

Story 1: Wasn't my decision…

Have you read the Harry Potter series? I know it's off topic, but there's one thing about it that might make it easier to read this story. The Dementors…Flying specters that feed on happy thoughts and memories. Well this is what this story is all about, An acolyte whose never experienced happiness in his life. His decision to become an Acolyte wasn't his choice as well…it's just _is_. So come closer, hear the tale of the Acolyte who lives only to exist for others…never for himself….

"_Pa heal po please" "Buffs pleaes" "Kuya, pa tank naman"_…These words I hear everday. When shall I exist for a reason that I yearn to achieve. An acolyte's life is to serve others and God…This life was never my decision… All for them, none for me. Sorrow has been the only thing that keeps me going…I don't know why, for all I know is that I am thrust into a world where choices are controlled by others far powerful then I shall ever be…

Happiness. Can anyone tell me how it feels? Suffering is the only thing that seems to keep on going. The dream of being freed from all things painful…paradise as you might call it.

Days come and days go. I've been around the whole continent of Rune-Midgard, accompanying all walks of life; from no-good thieves to the lords of Juno. They give me zeny, jewels, power yet these things cannot truly buy happiness.

I usually see the angel of Death in my dreams. Coming to me, as if it was part of me. Maybe…I am not sure. How can I be sure that it is part of me?

Then there's the matter of faith in my hands…faith? How can I be sure that it is the truth? If one speaks of truth and the other also speaks of it, how do I choose which one to side with? This is the cruel reality of this world…a truth can never be a true truth for there will always be a dark side. As one great man said to the world, As long there is a light, there is a shadow…

But alas, this whole thing about my life can never be changed. I am an acolyte, to serve and to worship God. But is this what the truth is? I do not know

Perhaps if I have experienced happiness early on in my life I would not have to doubt everything in my path. It just seems to be like that. Maybe I have experienced happiness, maybe not. My past memories of my life seem to be a blur within my mind.

There are things and there are people. Two different realities that coexist with each other…As long as they exist, It will never be my decision.

Pariah. That's what I am. An outcast.

Perhaps my sorrow is my happiness…

* * *

Story 2: Life of a Lover

"Lara, you shouldn't pressure yourself" A deep brown-eyed figure said.

"Pressure? What pressure?" A Wizard with golden hair flowing down up to her waist questioned.

"Urgh. You're all sweaty from all that blasting and casting! They're just Sohees for heaven's sakes. Can't you save your energy when were heading up for the real kill?"

"Fine! Just promise me a nice dinner once we get out of this cave!" insisted Lara

Lara's eyes reflected those of the sun. Her flowing, golden hair was worn in an attractive style. She had a slender figure, much like the other female Wizards. Her robes were in deep blue color, with an emblem of Geffen printed on her cloak.

The pair finally reached the entrance to the deepest level of the cave. Every step they take seemed to make the whole cave darker and darker, as if a cloud of shadows were following them. Lara held on to the hunter's hand, whispering to him a few words as well.

"Don't worry, I won't."

They entered the mouth of the cave, each step echoed throughout the cave. They reached an abandoned castle, probably what remains of the old Payon before _she _came. Payon was never the same after that incident. The couple headed up to the throne room of the old, corrupt castle. The throne room is what you would expect it to be. Large, glorious, ornate. Maybe not that glorious, since time has aged the room. On the throne sat a girl with her legs crossed, dressed in fox hide. She held a pole with a bell attached to one side on it. Chained to the throne were four foxes, each with nine tails and probably bigger than an average wolf. She stood up and came forward the wizard.

"Yay! More people to play with! What brings you here? You want to play with me? Or something else…You want my precious tail? Or just something I keep?" The fox girl said in a playful manner

"We're here to kill you and end your madness!" Lara answered back

"Oh, really now?" The girl leaped back to her throne "I guess you want to play with your other friends…They also had the same thing in mind. Why don't you join them…I guarantee were gonna have lots of fun together…"

She rang her bell with a swing from her staff. Corpses arise with talismans on their heads. Some were dressed in blue, others red. They began leaping towards the couple. The hunter threw off his cloak, revealing a large rectangular box behind him. He opened the box and with a few pushes, he formed a crossbow…a really large one.

"Lara, I want you to charge a Jupitel Thunder through my Arbalest..."

"But that might kill you!"

"At least not the two of us…now go, not much time."

She began chanting and channeling energy. The energy mark appeared beneath her. "Spirits of great light, those who fear you are those who I wish to vanquish. Show me the path to true power…Jupitel Thunder!"

A large yellowish ball conjured in front of her, sending it into the Arbalest. The hunter inserted twenty blots into his crossbow and pulled the trigger. The zombies were thrown off into the walls and they turned into dust.

The fox girl gave of an applause "Finally! Something existing! You're the first one to finally make things interesting around here…however there is a certain girl here who likes to keep you inside here forever, and her name is Moonlight Flower!" She charged off towards them, releasing the nine-tailed foxes as well. The hunter nimbly dodged each strike Moonlight gave off.

"Wow…you're tough…I guess I need more people on my team." She once again rang her bell and more zombies came to life. The couple fended off wave after wave but it was no use, more and more came. It seemed that their doom was inevitable.

"We can't win anymore, Lara…We have to give up…we're gonna die anyway…" the hunter said

"No! We can still win! We can still live! We can, just trust me"

"You're still the same Lara I knew for the past eighteen years…So optimistic...Go, live. I have nothing else to give you except your life." With those words he charged his hand and let go of an arrow. The arrow hit Lara's cloak and pushed back Lara, back to the mouth of the cave. The hunter closed his eyes and released a multitude of arrows on the top of the mouth of the cave, sealing himself in. Tears slid down his cheeks "Go…Live for me…"

Lara brought herself up, pulling the arrow from her cloak, reading the inscription on the shaft of the arrow

"_Marry me…"_

She was brought down to her knees, covering her face full of tears.


	2. Volume II, Part I

A/N:Hey...I'm back after a **REALLY** long time...so forgive me...pen name changed...well, not really changed. You'll know why later...for now, R&R!

Story 3: Midnight Rain

The rain was pouring once again; Mehara Street was soon to be flooded. People came dashing around corners, trying to find shelter during the heavy rain. But I am not part of these people…I love the rain.

Perhaps what made me love this was the time I met a true friend…someone, too, who loves the rain.

As I recall, the rain was my first and only fear. Once, when I was a child, I lost my mother because everyone was running around. For once I was scarred, People started gathering around me, asking questions and the like. These people, complete strangers to me, were all staring at me. I began to cry.

From that moment on, I avoided the rain. I would not go out to the streets of Prontera when this would happen. I would skip our theology lessons at the church when I was novice, aiming to be an Acolyte someday. I was lucky enough to finish my studies and was eligible to be a Monk but not a Priest, probably because of my low grades in History.

But what was unusual was that no one seemed to care about me after that event. It seemed like no one cared when I was absent during classes. When I was stranded inside the church when it rained. No one seemed to care about me.

But I had to move on. The past was the past, I said to myself. But even so, it seems to keep on haunting me. Recurring nightmares every night of the days I was stranded when I was still there…at the church.

The least my luck would give me was to give me a job. Yes, I did work for the Payon Empress, and it was there that my view of the rain changed.

I was an apothecary; the Monks of the Ruins gave me this assignment before I could be one of them. I was also made a guard to the Crown Empress Liaa. She wasn't really that beautiful, nor was she attractive but she had wits, a trait rare to women nowadays. She was of fifteen years of age; I was only older by a couple of months. I would escort her to the Elder Willows; heal her when she needed to be. I was there during the usual formal events at the palace, escorting her wherever she would go. But these events did not change what I saw the rain as: horrid.

It was, to be specific, a night at the balcony of her room when the rain started to pour down again. Small drops of water began to form at the room's windows. A sudden gust of air opened the windows. It seemed that the whole palace was about to fall down, but she was calm. I started questioning myself: Why…Why was this woman so calm…She wasn't troubled by the strong wind gushing in her room. I approached her slowly; the fear of the rain was still in my head.

"Why are you so calm?" I asked

"Why are you troubled? It is only the rain…" Her words flowed into the cold air as she starred into the ocean of the sky

I was astounded to hear such words. This girl had something that made her speak such words. It could have been me, being paranoid and all but then again…she might be right. Before I can ask another question she began to speak again:

"Do you fear the rain?"

I nodded

She smiled a bit; maybe she was ridiculed by the idea. Maybe. I wasn't so sure. She put her hand outside the window. A few drops slid down her arm.

"The rain does not mean that the gods are crying…it simply means that they are experiencing something. I…I do not know. But you, why do you fear? What is in the rain that makes it so frightful."

The whole world seemed to stop for a moment. I told her my story. She seemed to like the whole story

"And what has this done to you?"

I told her more. About the church. About sadness. About everything that the rain has done to my life.

"You worry to much." She gave out a small smile "The rain has done good things to my life…"

A smile once again came from her. Her lips began to move slowly

" My sister died one night…a tragic assassination event that eventually failed. It was I that was suppose to die…but it was my sister who suffered my fate..."

* * *

To be continued...

A/N:Not really my intention that this will be continued...I just copied the wrong file in my folder at school.../pif


End file.
